Atrapada en un mundo desconocido
by Mitsuko-Masuyo
Summary: -Este es mi primer Fic- El Dr. Eggman esta devuelta y a conseguido todas las esmeraldas del Chaos. Sakura Haruno es enviada al mundo de Sonic ¡Y AHORA SAKURA ES UNA ERIZA!, ¿que pasara?, ¿Sakura podrá volver a su mundo o se quedara atrapada? ShadSaku
1. Chapter 1

El Dr. Eggman ha sobrevivido a el último encuentro que tuvo con Sonic y sus amigos, y a empezado a recolectar las esmeraldas chaos. Cuando empezaron a desaparecer las esmeraldas Sonic y el Sonic Team han ido en busca de las esmeraldas chaos. Sin embargo el aconsejado la última esmeralda

-en la base secreta del Dr. Eggman-

"ojojojojo por fin después de tanto tiempo yo el gran Dr. Ivo Robotnik he conseguido todas las esmeraldas del caos por fin pude completar mi grandioso plan" dijo el muy sonriente el Dr. Eggman

"y nos puede decir de que se trata su gran plan" dijo Bocoe "_ por que tengo el presentimiento de que esto no va a acabar bien"_

"Cierto Dr. Robotnik no nos ha dicho cuál es su gran plan" dijo Decoe

"pues les diré, Sonic es el más rápido en todo el mundo junto con Shadow, " ambos robots asintieron "pero con mi gran invento y las esmeraldas del Chaos, podré traer a la persona más fuerte y que tenga casi la misma velocidad que ellos de otro universo, para por fin poder acabar con Sonic y todos sus peludos amigos de una vez par todas" dijo el Dr. Eggman muy seguro de sí mismo

Pero él no contaba con la aparición de cierto erizo azul que siempre le detenía con todos sus planes. Sonic y también el Sonic Team (Amy, Tails y Knuckles) entrón en la habitación donde se encontraba el Dr. Eggman a través de una pared

"Alto Eggman" dijo Sonic

"Devuélvenos las esmeraldas del chaos por las buenas o si no…" dijo Knuckles

"Sino que" dijo el

"O sino lo haremos por las malas" dijo Amy

"Pero primero tendrán que acabar con todos mis nuevos robots" dijo Eggman presionando un botón, y en segundos toda la sala esta infestada de robots

"Sonic tendremos que acabar con todos los robots" dijo Tails

"Esto será muy divertido no Knuckles" dijo Sonic

"No hay tiempo que perder mejor acabemos con ellos rápido" dijo Knuckles

"Que aguafiestas eres" dijo Sonic

"Chicos dejen su pelea para después" dijo Amy

Cuando por fin Sonic y su equipo destruyeron a los robots (lo siento no soy muy buena escribiendo pelas xp)

"jojojojojo veo que por fin han destruido a mis robots, pero ya es demasiado tarde" dijo el Dr. Eggman jalando una palanca, pero poco tiempo después de eso Amy le dio un fuerte martillazo a la máquina "Nooooo" dijo Eggman

Toda la habitación quedo cubierta con una luz cegadora y seguida de una pequeña explosión, cuando toda la luz desapareció pudieron ver a una humana de cabello color rosa, que se convirtió en una eriza, esa persona era…..

* * *

**En este capítulo solo ha aparecido sonic y sus amigos, pero en el próximo hablare del mundo de Naruto y en el tercero los juntare a los dos.**

**Dejen cometarios y si quieren pueden hacerme preguntas**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola, soy yo otra vez para decirles que la razón por la que escribí este capitulo es para no dejar dudas de con Sakura, ya que va a ser mas fuerte y poderosa en este Fic. Tómenlo como un capitulo de para despejar dudas que puedan haber mas adelante.**

* * *

Después de que termino la tercera guerra mundial shinobi,todas las cinco grandes aldeas ninja se juntaron para ablar sobre el tema de los bijū, ya que como abinan sido extraídos de sus Jinchurikis tuvieron que buscar nuevos jinchurikis para volver a sellarlos, y como ninguna de las aldeas quiso cambiar de bijū se quedaron con los mismos.

La Hokage, Tsunade, tuvo que pensar quien, de la aldea debía llevar ahora a Kurama, Naruto ya no podía volver a tenerlo, después de pensarlo por un tiempo decidió que la persona que ahora debería llevar al bijū era Sakura, por su gran control de chakara, seria capas de mantener bajo control a Kurama. Pero para asegurarse de que nadie tratara de hacerle daño a Sakura por tener a Kurama dentro de ella, lo mantuvo en secreto para todos, ni siquiera Naruto sabia quien ahora llevaba a Kurama.

Al pasar unos cuantos meses, Sasuke regreso a la aldea por su propia voluntad y volvieron a formar el equipo 7.

-Konohagakure (la casa de Sakura)-

"Sakura-chan! ábreme la puerta por favor" dijo su rubio amigo muy energético, golpeando la puerta

"Hola Naruto ¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo Sakura amablemente

"Hola Sakura, Tsunade-baa-chan me mando a decirte que tenía una nueva misión para el equipo 7" dijo muy feliz

"O una misión y sabes de casualidad de que trata?" dijo Sakura

"No, Tsunade-baa-chan no quiso decirme" dijo Naruto algo triste

"oh, entones que estamos esperando vamos a ver de que se trata la misión" dijo Sakura feliz

"Hai" dijo naruto

Después fueron corriendo hacia la torre hokage lo mas rápido que pudieron al llegar, tocaron la puerta y oyeron un -Entren- y entraron al despacho de Tsunade, y como siempre ella estaba en su escritorio, al otro lado de la habitación estaban Kakashi y Sasuke

"Buenos días, Hokage-sama" dijo Sakura

"Hola Tsunade-baa-chan" dijo Naruto

"Naruto cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no..." un gran temblor se sintió en la torre Hokage, luego una luz empezó a envolver a Sakura "SAKURA¡" grito Tsunade al ver que su estudiante estaba siendo cubierto por una luz cegadora

"SAKURA" gritaron todos los demás del equipo 7

"_pero que, que demonios esta pasando- _penso Sakura "QUE ESTA PASANDO" grito Sakura muy asustada

Cuando Sakura estaba siendo mas envuelta en esa luz, empezó a hacerse una esfera de luz, que poco a poco se fue elevando, cuando llego enésima de la aldea, empezó a irradiar luz con mas fuerza y luego desapareció

"SAKURAAA!" gritaron Kakashi, Sasuke y Tsunade

"no...no, no ,no, NO, NOOO, SAKURA!" grito Naruto

* * *

**Lo siento se que es muy corto pero ya verán que poco a poco se van a ir haciendo mas largos. Desearía tener tiempo para escribir otro capitulo ahora, pero tengo que hacer tarea :( **

**Pero por el lado bueno es que solo me queda semanas de clases :)**

**ADIÓS**** - nya ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

_Antiguamente:_

_Toda la habitación quedo cubierta con una luz cegadora y seguida de una pequeña explosión, cuando toda la luz desapareció pudieron ver a una humana de cabello color rosa, que se convirtió en una eriza, esa persona era….._

* * *

...esa persona era Sakura

"Donde estoy, oh mi cabeza" dijo Sakura, tocándose la cabeza -_sea quien sea, el que me aya hecho esto lo pagara muy caro- _pensó

"Que es esto, se supone que trajera era a la persona mas fuerte de otro universo, no otra niña de cabello rosa" dijo Dr. Eggman enojado

"Oye" dijo Sakura "A quien quisiste llamar niña, tengo 19 años" dijo una Sakura enojada

De poco a poco Sakura abrió los ojos, solo para ver que avía una persona gorda con piernas muy delgadas, un bigote que parecía escoba en una cabeza muy pequeña. Y aparte, avían cuatro figuras de colores una Roja con cabello largo y guantes con picos, otra de color amarillo que parecía un zorro con dos colas, otro de color azul y cabello hacia atrás, y otra de color Rosa y cabello corto con un martillo gigante

"O_k, oficial mente creo que estoy loca" _pensó Sakura "_esperen un momento que es lo que... que es esto por que tengo cola, y por que tengo pelo por todas partes,y por que estoy pequeña"_ pensó un poco sobresaltada "ok, díganme ahora mismo que estoy haciendo aquí, quienes son ustedes, donde están mis amigos y porque estoy aqui, antes de que pierda la calma" dije un poco molesta

"A mi nadie me habla aci, y mucho menos una niña" dijo Dr. Eggman

"De acuerdo ya me canse de ti" dijo Sakura acercándose amenazante mente a Eggman

"No tan rápido" dijo Dr. Eggman presiono otro botón y apareció un robot gigante

El Team Sonic estaba a punto de ayudarla, cuando Sakura de un solo golpe a un robot lo mando volando, incluso su golpe era mas fuerte de los que daba Knuckles, se quedaron paralizados, no podían creer que esa eriza fuera tan poderosa.

Pero bueno, quien podría pensar que una dulce eriza se dolor rosa fuera tan letal y buena en pelea, normalmente se pensaría que ella es inofensiva y tierna. Al parecer, no, ¿verdad?

"Creo que es hora de irme" dice Dr. Eggman, y sale volando en una de sus maquinas y con las esmeraldas chaos

"Jutsu clones de sombra" dijo Sakura, y aparecieron dos clones de sombra que la lanzaron para poder llegar a la nave de Eggman"_esas piedras brillantes, estan iradiando una energia muy fuerte, pero no es chakra, de seguro tienen algo que ver con que este aquí no puedo dejar que se las lleve"_ pensó Sakura

Sakura salto hacia donde estaba Eggman y tomo las esmeraldas caos. Salto desde la nave al suelo. y guardo las piedras en un pergamino. Luego pudo ver que las cuatro figuras de colores se acercaban a ella hacia que se puso en posición de ataque y con un kunai en la mano.

"ALTO" grito Sakura "ni un paso mas"

"Tranquila no vamos a hacerte daño" dijo una figura azul parecida a ella

"¿Que es lo que quieren?" pregunto Sakura guardando el kunai

"Solo queremos saber quien eres, hola mi nombre es Sonic, Sonic el erizo y ellos son mis amigos" dijo Sonic apuntado hacia 3 personas detrás de el

"Mi nombre es Knuckles" dijo el de color rojo

"Hola soy Amy" dijo la de color rosa que se parecía a Sakura

"Y yo soy Tails" dijo el de color amarillo que tenia aspecto de zorro pero con dos colas

"Mi nombre es Sakura, es un gusto conocerlos" dijo Sakura "_Al parecer no son malos, supongo que tendré que confiar en ellos para poder salir de este lugar, solo espero que no me este equivocando con ellos"_ pensó Sakura

"Y dime Sakura de donde eres" dijo Tails

"Soy de Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, del país del fuego" dijo Sakura

"Perdón pero ese lugar no existe aquí" dijo Tails

"Que es lo que quieres decir" dijo Sakura "a_caso me están tomando el pelo"_ penso Sakura

"Creo que Eggaman te trajo de otro universo, con la ayuda de las esmeraldas caos" dijo Tails

"Ok, si lo que dices es cierto y soy de otro universo por que es que estoy de esta forma" dijo Sakura apuntándose a ella misma

"A que te refieres" dijo Amy

"Me refiero a por que tengo esta forma, yo soy humana" dijo Sakura

"Ustedes creen que tenga algo que ver con el echo de que antes de que ella apareciera, Amy le dio un golpe a la maquina - dijo Knuckles

"Creo que tienes razón Kanuckles, tal ves cuando Amy se acerco a la maquina cuando Sakura apareció, la maquina pudo absorber un poco de ADN de Amy y se mezclo con el ADN de Sakura "dijo Tails

"Entonces eso explica que ahora seas una eriza y tengas el pelo rosa como yo" dijo Amy muy feliz "somos como gemelas" y empezó a dar saltitos

"Si, pero como es que puedo volver a mi mundo" dijo Sakura

"Bueno para empezar tenemos que recuperar las 7 esmeraldas del caos lo cual sera algo difícil ya que Eggman se las llevo" dijo Tails

"Te refieres a unas piedras de colores" dijo Sakura

"Si" dijo Amy

"Yo las tengo aquí" dijo Sakura sacando el pergamino

"No se si sabes pero son unas gemas muy grandes, como diablos pueden estar en ese pedazo de papel" dijo Knuckles un poco enojado

"Este no es un pedazo de papel, es un pergamino de invocación pueden guardar armas como kunai o espadas"dijo Sakura

"Y como es que las sacas de hay luego" dijo knuckes

"Solo aplico un poco de chakra" dijo Sakura

"Y que es el chakra" dijo Tails

"El chakra es una mezcla de la energía física presente en cada célula del cuerpo del ser vivo y la energía espiritual, adquirida con el ejercicio y la experiencia." dijo Sakura

"Eso suena a muchos años de entrenamiento" dijo Amy

"Pero valió la pena, y ahora que les dije para que sirve el chakra les importaría decirme que son las esmeraldas del caos, por favor" dijo Sakura

"Ok, esas son las esmeraldas del chaos son los siete servidores de la Esmeralda Maestra, son brillantes y poderosas piedra, cuando las siete esmeraldas se juntan se produce el llamado control de chos, que es una especie de reacción energética muy potente, que es lo que te trajo aquí" dijo Knuckles

"Si, y también esa energía es tan potente que puede tele trasporten cosas a otro lugar" dijo Tails

"Para poder crear el control de caos se necesitan las 7 esmeraldas" dijo Sakura

"No, hay otro erizo llamado Shadow que puede utilizar el control de caos con solo una de ellas, el es de color negro con rallas rojas en su cuerpo y ojos rojos" dijo Amy

"Pero ten cuidado si lo encuentras el no es muy amigable"dijo Sonic

"Ok, gracias por la información" dijo Sakura

"Chicos creo que ya es hora de volver a casa, se esta haciendo de noche, y mañana tengo que comenzar a crear la maquina para llevarte de vuelta a casa Sakura" dijo Tails

"Estoy de acuerdo" dijo Sonic estirando los brazos

"Sakura si quieres puedes quedarte con migo" dijo Amy muy emocionada

"No gracias, creo que me gustaría hacer reconocimiento por toda la zona" dijo Sakura

"Estas segura" dijo Tails

"Si" dijo Sakura

"Entonces toma esto" dijo Tails en delegando una cosa

"Que es esto" dijo Sakura con el objeto en sus manos

"Es un dispositivo de rastreo para poder encontrarte y si te pierdes solo presionas el botón de color Amarillo para encontrarme, solo ve hacia don de apunta la flecha que aparecerá en la pantalla, si presionas el de color rojo encontraras a Knuckles, el azul para Sonic y el Rosa para Amy. Y si es que estas en problemas presiona el botón negro para poder ir a ayudarte" dijo Tails mostrando le como se utiliza el dispositivo

"Bueno gracias por todo, adiós nos vemos luego" dijo Sakura, pero antes de que se fuera Knuckles la detuvo

"Espera un minuto" dijo Knuckles

"¿Que es lo que quieres?" dijo Sakura

"Dame las esmeraldas, yo soy su guardián, es mi trabajo protegerlas para que no caigan en las manos equivocadas" dijo Knuckles

Sakura se quedo pensando en esto por un momento en realidad como confiar en alguien al que acabas de conocer y dice que es un gran guardián ,que para empezar fue por su culpa al no cuidar las bien aci punieron a verse evitado el viaje dimensional

"Descuida Sakura el se encargara de cuidarlas no hay ningún problema" dijo Sonic

"De acuerdo" Sakura abre el pergamino, junta sus manos y empieza a hacer señales y dice "Liberación" aparece una nube de humo y en ella están las esmeraldas caos, Sakura las agarro y se las entrego a Knuckles "Toma" todos se quedaron viendo la escena un tanto sorprendidos "¿Que" dijo Sakura

"B_ueno puedo entenderlos un poco ya que nunca antes han visto algo aci"_ pensó Sakura

"Eh, Gracias" dijo Knuckles "_Como hizo eso"_ pensó Knuckles

"Bueno si eso es todo, sera mejor irme ya tengo que establecer un campamento antes de que oscurezca, adiós" dijo Sakura

"ADIÓS" dijeron todos

* * *

"Creen que ella estará bien" dijo Amy

"No lo se, pero lo mejor es que la dejemos en paz, no queremos que se sienta que la estamos asechando, debemos de hacer que confié en nosotros" dijo Tails

"Tienes razón Tails" dijo Amy

"Descuida Amy estoy seguro de que ella puede cuidarse sola, una prueba de ello es lo que lo que le hizo a los robots de Eggman, no te preocupes" dijo Sonic

"Gracias Sonic, bueno vamonos que se esta haciendo tarde" dijo Amy

"Cierto, aparte tengo que comenzar a hacer la maquina para llevar a Sakura a su mundo" Dijo Tails

"Bueno yo tengo que llevarme las esmeraldas a Angel Island, adiós" dijo Knuckles

* * *

**Bueno díganme las gusto este capitulo, y perdón por la tardanza es que estoy en exámenes indicativos y muy a penas tengo tiempo**


End file.
